Freedom's Paradise
by gaudy
Summary: Mi/L It's AU, a different time, far in the future, it's how they reverted back to like cavemen. There's a war and it's taken over Earth. Max is evil in here, so don't read if you don't agree. It's how a very small group of rebels will hel
1. Prologue

Title: Freedom's Paradise  
  
Author: Gaudicia  
  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Distribution: Ask first.  
  
Category: Mi/L, AU, Future  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Summary: It's AU, a different time, far in the future, it's how they reverted back to like cavemen. There's a war and it's taken over Earth. Max is evil in here, so don't read if you don't agree. It's how a very small group of rebels will help defeat the King, Max. Now read and find out the rest.  
  
Author's Note: I want to thank Kyle and Nikki for correcting this! *big hugs to both of them* :p I know, I started another one, but I couldn't help it and there's another one on the way, I'm sure. :p  
  
Feedback: Is always nice.  
  
Prologue  
  
Earth: Somewhere in the distant future  
  
The end of the world had finally come and there were only leftovers. When the world could have been at it's best, most glorious time, it fell. By the time they were looking for a solution the world was already doomed.  
  
Before the Earth had reached this state, Aliens came to Earth offering the solutions, but they ended up paying along with the humans. The technology the humans so much wanted and craved sent them to their catastrophe. Aliens married humans and pure humans and aliens started to disappear and now there were no humans left only half-breed, they had united in hopes to save themselves. There were few pure Aliens left that in their greed and discrimination against humans they swore never to mingle with them, and they were almost in extinction because of that, yet their greed and discrimination was their salvation.  
  
The air and water on Earth was polluted, the people were lost, and only one person ruled. A King that used his intelligence for evil deeds, a man that at a young age had predicted this and now ruled what was left of the Earth.  
  
The Earth was in trouble; the half-breeds were enslaved by their own decision and their very King. They had reverted to the age of stone and the only thing that reminded them that they once had been a rich world and civilization where the weapons that had killed it.  
  
The aliens had fled to their home seeing the state of the Earth was not curable, but they were still willing to help, but how could they when the air and water were toxic to them. They had once sent a shuttle to retrieve as many people as they could, but once they went through the atmosphere they were never giving them the chance to touch the ground for they were instantly killed, burned by the pollution, as if they had burned in hell.  
  
Hell—that was what Earth had become and the only chance for them to survive was to inhabit another planet where the only the aliens could give them the chance to evolve again. They had hoped and dreamt their evolution would one day come true, but no one dared to try and make it true. Their minds were powerful, doing things that humans long ago never thought possible, but was that power useful when they didn't dare to stand up to the King. A King that decide to take revenge on the people that inhabit Earth, because they once or twice called him Dumbo.  
  
There was only one group that dared tried it, that had the courage too and the resources. A small group of rebels containing four people, led by Michael Guerin.  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Freedom's Paradise  
  
Author: Gaudicia  
  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Distribution: Ask first.  
  
Category: Mi/L, AU, Future  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Summary: It's AU, a different time, far in the future, it's how they reverted back to like cavemen. There's a war and it's taken over Earth. Max is evil in here, so don't read if you don't agree. It's how a very small group of rebels will help defeat the King, Max. Now read and find out the rest.  
  
Author's Note: I want to thank Kyle and Nikki for correcting this! *big hugs to both of them* I know, I started another one, but I couldn't help it and there's another one on the way, I'm sure.  
  
Feedback: Is always nice.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Three hybrids were trying to stay out of sight as they watched a run down, abandoned building.  
  
The leader scouted out the place with a pair of old binoculars he had stolen. "The shipment should be here soon," he informed his comrades.  
  
"Why do you think security is so tight?" His sister asked.  
  
"I don't know, Isabel, but King Maxie wouldn't have gone though all this trouble if it weren't for something important," he replied.  
  
Their other partner whistled, "He sure went to a lot of trouble finding all those gadgets, I thought they were extinct."  
  
Electrical fences surrounded the 13 story building and guards with guns were stationed at the entrance and exits, and security cameras were in every corner.  
  
They heard a truck pulling over at the checkpoint and they patiently waited.  
  
"Do you think that's the one, Michael?" Isabel whispered.  
  
Michael kept looking with his binoculars. "I know so." More than 20 guards began to move around the truck once it got inside and the fence was close.  
  
Isabel looked worriedly at the guards and looked over at Kyle.  
  
Kyle met Isabel's worried gaze and said what was on both their minds. "Michael we are outnumbered. How are we going to pull this off?"  
  
Michael put the binoculars down and turned to Kyle. "We'll use our surrounding to our advantage." He signaled to the cloud of dust that surrounded them. "And they won't expect an attack of only three people."  
  
Isabel took Michael's binoculars. "OMG!" Isabel handed Michael his binoculars back.  
  
They had begun to unload the truck.  
  
"Why did they go through all this trouble just to deliver slaves?" Kyle questioned, looking at the chained hybrids that were being pushed around.  
  
"I have no idea, but I guess someone in there must be really important to 'our king.'" Michael looked from Kyle to Isabel. "Lets do it."  
  
Kyle took out one of his homemade gadgets that seemed like the skeleton of a TV control and hit the red button. The building exploded and they were on the run, with weapons in hand. They had their powers but experience had taught them that sometimes that wasn't enough.  
  
Kyle and Isabel watched as Michael slowly neared the fence and with his powers unlock the gate, most of the guards had abandoned their post to deal with the shipment.  
  
Kyle took his stance in front of Isabel, keeping an eye out for guards. "Iz, tell me if you need my help," Kyle said from his position.  
  
Isabel nodded and started her mind warp on the slaves. It was starting to be more difficult that she thought it would be, the noise and the commotion the explosion had started wasn't helping, she knew Kyle could help since they all had the same powers but that would leave them unprotected.  
  
Finally the mind warp started to work and an image of herself stood, supposedly before them, telling them to follow Michael when the time came. Having delivered the message she stopped the mind warp. "Done," she called out and stood up.  
  
Kyle met Michael's eyes from afar and nodded. Kyle turned to Isabel, looked at her for a moment and he set out to help Michael, and Isabel ran in the other direction.  
  
Kyle occasionally had to stop and fight one of the guards, but strangely enough, the guns weren't used. He met Michael half way, and he already had a bunch of slaves following him.  
  
"The ones that aren't here are the ones that go, we can't afford to go back," Michael stated.  
  
The explosion that erupted from the building from time to time made the ground shake and they started to run towards the truck that had pulled over.  
  
Isabel pulled over a few feet away from the checkpoint, just far enough for them to reach it in time, but at the same time be able to give themselves a chance to escape.  
  
Isabel impatiently waited for them to get inside and she was grateful that they had brought a truck instead of a small car. Once everyone was inside they accelerated out of sight and into a safe house.  
  
* * *  
  
The safe house was their home, it was an abandoned building far away from the city, and it was one of those places that the hybrids preferred to avoid.  
  
Isabel walked into Michael's office, where he spent most of his time. "They are settled in. We have 15 people, as they insist on being called, saying hybrids is too impersonal."  
  
"A shipment to Malhack has been prepared," Michael informed her.  
  
"How many are you going to send?" Kyle asked, startling Isabel.  
  
"All of them," Michael answered.  
  
Isabel sat next to Kyle and punched him for scaring her, since she hadn't seen him. "Why don't you ask them to join us, Michael? We could use the help."  
  
Michael shook his head. "They would only get in the way."  
  
All three of them turned when they heard someone clear their throat.  
  
Isabel immediately stood up and went to greet the slave they had rescued.  
  
"Thanks for the change of clothes," the girl said.  
  
"No problem," Isabel replied and looked nervously at Michael, he hated it when the people they rescue would go over to them and be all grateful.  
  
They all stood in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Thank you for getting me out of there," she said finally.  
  
The man next to her touched her should. "Come on, we are bothering them…"  
  
"Damn right you are," Michael muttered, rudely.  
  
The girl shook her head, ignoring her rescuer's comment. "No, Alex, not until I've offered my help." She turned to Michael, feeling he was the leader. "I want to join you," she stated.  
  
Michael began to laugh as if she had said a joke.  
  
Alex tried to push her out of the room, he would help the rebels, but he didn't like Michael, and he wouldn't stand it if they hurt his sister or at least that's how he liked to think of her, as his sister. "You are crazy. We have a better chance taking that spaceship to Malhack. You can help from there."  
  
She stubbornly stood her ground. "I can give you a detailed layout of Max's layer."  
  
"Max?" Michael asked, suspiciously, not everyone was on first name basis with the king.  
  
"The king. I know how he thinks and my friend here knows his security system."  
  
Michael glared at her, not trusting her. "We can get that without your help."  
  
She stepped forward and stood eye to eye in front of Michael. "But can you tell why security was so tight today?"  
  
"Security wasn't tight, we got passed it didn't we?" Michael asked, letting his ego get the best of him.  
  
Isabel and Kyle watched the exchange with interest, while Alex was close to biting his nails off.  
  
The girl shrugged. "I have friends inside the King's home that would make it easy for you guys to get inside."  
  
"Then tell us the name of your friends, that will be help enough," Michael said, he wasn't about to let the goddess--girl join them.  
  
She was getting frustrated. 'Why can't he let me join them?' She really didn't like the guy, it didn't matter how gorgeous he was and she could definitely see passed his greek god like body.  
  
Alex was getting tired of their banter, it wasn't going anywhere, he grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him. "Look, sweetie, he doesn't care that you were Max's fiancée, so we just better go and put this life behind us. He can over look the fact that you were trained to know the king like the back of your hand."  
  
Isabel gasped, "You were his fiancée?"  
  
She slowly nodded, "Were being the key word." Feeling the need to explain she said, "It was an arrangement thing."  
  
"Why were you enslaved then?" Isabel asked only to get a glare for an answer.  
  
"What's your name?" Kyle inquired, wanting to know the name of the girl that once had the hard, and to his opinion, unbearable task of marrying King Max.  
  
She smiled, "Liz. Liz Parker."  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
